


Un momento

by LanceyLove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceyLove/pseuds/LanceyLove
Summary: Lance y Allura disfrutan la compañía del otro mientras pasan un tiempo juntos.Allurance Week 2018Día 1: Océano





	Un momento

\- El océano es hermoso... ¡Es lo primero que verás de la Tierra! Uhh... ¡Si! ¡El agua ocupa el 70% del planeta y casi el 97% del agua del océano!- Comenta Lance con una sonrisa gigantesca, Allura está encantada con esta charla amena sobre el planeta de sus paladines, aunque solo sean Lance y ella. La sonrisa del antiguo paladín azul es deslumbrante y pronto ella se encuentra sonriendo con el mismo entusiasmo.

\- Eso es impresionante Lance... Ya quiero conocer la Tierra, dices tantas maravillas sobre tu hogar que es imposible no emocionarme.- Allura sonrió cariñosamente mientras que miraba con la esperanza de Lance, pero en un segundo, su sonrisa desapareció para ser reemplazada por pura determinación.  
  
\- Lance, prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que puedas ver tu familia nuevamente. ¡Es una promesa alteana!- Lance soltó una pequeña cantidad completa de audio tras escuchar a Allura, él no dudaba de que ella llega a su promesa, no tenía ni hoy ni mañana, tampoco el día después, pero sí hacía un día atrás a la Tierra, junto a sus amigos y, sobre todo, Allura.

\- Confío en tu palabra, princesa. No dudo ni un poco en que cumplirás lo que prometes. ¿Sabés? ¡Usted prometo enseñarte la Tierra luego de que aterricemos en ella! Cuba es hermosa, es un gracioso comienzo para el "gran y fabuloso recorrido del planeta Tierra" con tu, por supuesto, encantador y habilidoso paladín Lance Mcclain.- dijo entusiasmado mientras hacía una pose genial, que no era nada más que cómica y por lo tanto, se ganó una armoniosa risa de la joven alternativa.

\- Eso suena a ti... pero puedo garantizar que esa gira no sea nada decepcionante. Quiero conocer los hogares de mis paladines, quizás la Tierra puede ser el nuevo hogar que tanto deseas con Coran y bueno, ahora Romelle.- Dijo Allura con una tristeza y anhelo reflejados en sus ojos.

El castillo fue destruido y aunque lo repararán, jamás sería el mismo. Lo último que quedaba de la Altea que tenía era presente en su memoria fue destruido, y aunque dolía por los recuerdos maravillosos que guardaba con tanto cariño, sabe que ya no hay un ancla que la detenga de avanzar. Ahora puede seguir adelante sin los remordimientos del pasado. Cuando la paz se reine en el universo, se puede seguir adelante y construir un hogar en un planeta ... Quizás en la tierra, junto a esta imperfectamente perfecta nueva familia que la adopte a ella y a Coran. La paz establecida le permitirá tomar un tiempo para ella misma, relajarse y quizás, valorar el ser humano que la mira con tanto cariño ahora mismo.

\- Princesa, tú y Coran tienen un hogar con nosotros... Hunk, Pidge, Shiro e incluso Keith. Todos somos una familia, una cosa rota familia espacial. Y cuando ya no seamos espaciales, seremos terrestres... Sé que el clan Mcclain estará listo para recibirlos en Coran, Romelle ya ti.- Lance sostuvo con seguridad las manos de Allura entre las suyas, no se pudo evitar ver cómo las manos se cruzaron fácilmente las pequeñas manos de la princesa. A pesar de todo, Allura estaba siendo tan joven como él, no estaba preparado para el destino cruel y aunque fuera fuerte y valiente, al final todos queremos ser protegidos. Y Lance prometió hace mucho que él era ese protector, él velaría por ella porque lo quería, quizás aún no amaba pero solo era cuestión de tiempo. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de esta mujer fuerte llena de seguridad y valor? que pasó por tanto y aún así jamás se dejó derribar? Allura es todo lo que una vez imaginó en la mujer perfecta, incluso con sus imperfecciones, siendo una mujer ante sus ojos. Una diosa que nunca estará a su alcance.

Lance sabe que no tiene oportunidad, nunca la tuvo ni la tendrá. No es un príncipe ni el caballero que Allura merece, solo es un hombre de un planeta a los años luz de ella (literalmente). Allura merece mucho más después de todo lo que ha sufrido, y Lance, el piloto de carga cubano, no puede disparar ni en sus mejores sueños. Pero a pesar de eso, permanecerá a su lado hasta que ella encuentre un que lo merece y ya no sea necesario. Cuando llegue ese momento, Lance se marchará al sable agridulce de un amor platónico que nunca sucederá.

-Gracias, Lance... Se que ese día no está muy lejano. El día que puedes llegar al océano, el mar, tu hogar y tu familia.- dijo con cariño Allura en un susurro, sus ojos observan con dulzura sus manos juntas y la cálida emoción que surge en su pecho por ese agarre que prometía tácitamente sostenerla y protegerla en todo momento. Con lentitud y cierta timidez, subió su mirada para encontrarse con la de Lance.

\- _"Sí ... definitivamente, algún día, cuando la paz reine ... Podré devolverte todo lo que haz hecho y hacer por mi, Lance ... Espera por mi, por favor. Tengo un tiempo en Voltron. Yo esperaré por ti, y cuando la paz permanezca, sabremos que la espera habrá valido la pena"_ \- Ambos pares de ojos se enfrentaron, azul contra azul se enfrentaron por largos segundos, una charla muda entre dos cosas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas en el futuro solo si ambas son pacientes y espero el momento indicado.

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Lance, revelando su claro nerviosismo e incomodidad, pero aun así no se separó de Allura. Si quería tenerla y protegerla, ahora lo requeríamos con determinación. Allura sonrió nuevamente, enseñando sus perlas, los dientes al lado del pequeño rubor que se plantaron en sus mejillas, una imagen que Lance nunca olvidará.

En este momento son solo ellos dos, Allura y Lance, no son paladines con responsabilidades, no son guerreros, no son niños atrapados en una lucha, solo son ellos mismos por un solo momento. Un pequeño momento que no olvidarán, uno que permanecerá en sus memorias y será imborrable sobre todo cuando finalmente puedan ser Lance y Allura, una pareja más en el universo todo el día y todos los días del año.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Gracias por leer este one-shot, es mi primer trabajo de voltron y el primero que decido publicar :D


End file.
